A Star Is Born
by Stranger in the mist
Summary: Hey Everyone! I'm Back! This time I want you all to see the very beginning of Mikey McCarthy's life see how he got discovered, how he was born and how did he become his alter ego Preston McArthur


"A STAR IS BORN!"

_Peachtree city, GA 7:30am_

It was another day for Simon McCarthy Jr. A news anchorman of channel 11 News as he stepped out of the front porch to get the morning newspaper. He stretched his arms and smiled at his day.

"Valentine's day, the day of love and kindness..." Simon said as he watched the cheerful children running around with heart-shaped balloons, the love birds chirping with a sweet tune to each other. Simon watched his surrounding and thought of only one thing his wife, Hay-Lin McCarthy, whom he loved since they were still little tykes. Simon gathered the newspaper and went back inside to greet his wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day." said Simon as he approached his wife.

"Happy Valentine's dear." Hay-Lin replied with a kiss.

Simon saw his wife's smiling face, because he knows that he's wife is carrying his soon-to-be son or daughter.

"Simon you better go to work it's already a quarter to 8." said Hay-Lin as she gave Simon's breakfast .

"I know, but i want to stay with you and our soon-to-be son or daughter." Simon replied.

Hay-Lin wrapped her arms around Simon and said, "Now Simon, remember what my dad told you before we left for our honeymoon?" Hay-Lin asked.

Simon's eyes were wide opened as he heard his wife's question and had a flashback on that specific event.

_(flashback) New Orleans 3:15 PM _

The wedding guests chatted with the newly weds: Simon and Hay-Lin .

Hay-Lin's father approached Simon, he wrapped one arm on Simon's shoulders and gave him a friendly advice.

"Listen Simon and listen good...If I see my coming back to me with a broken heart, I'm going to hunt you down and break your bones got that?" Hay-Lin's father threatened Simon.

"Y-yes s-s-sir..." Simon stammered.

Hay-Lin's father smiled at him and pat him on the back without another word.

_Flashback ends_

Simon had the face of fear when he remembered her father's advice.

"Yup, I remembered it as if he were standing right in front of me." said Simon.

After breakfast Simon dressed up for work he wore a blue polo shirt with a white necktie and denim pants, but then he remembered his shoes were at a shoe shop because the neighbour's dog thought that it was a chew toy, so instead of formal shoes he wore his rubber shoes. After all the preparation for work Simon kissed his wife, rode his Chevy and drove off to work.

PCNHQ (Peachtree City News Head Quarters) 8:20 am

All the news staff hide in every corner of the building waiting for Simon's arrival. Martin who was Simon's friend turned on his camera and put it on LIVE at the entrance of the building, Simon looked around and thought that he was too early for work then suddenly all the staff shouted "SURPRISE!"

Simon was overjoyed by the surprise party.

"Ladies and Gentlemen meet THE MAN-OF-THE-HOUR!" A computer voice announced as everybody applauded.

After the celebration a mysterious phone call rang at the head quarters Simon picked it up and over the intercom and Hay-Lin's voice was on it.

"Honey what's wrong?" Simon asked with concern everybody stopped chattering and hear the distress call.

"SIMON IT'S TIME!" Hay-Lin panted with a bit of pain, "I'm in the HOSPITAL HURRY!" Hay-Lin screamed.

"TIME! Already?" Simon knew what was going on so he ran to his car and drift away the news crew wasn't able to follow him so instead they put it on LIVE broadcast.

At the hospital Simon rushed into the emergency room and saw he's wife on the hospital bed Hay-Lin held Simon's hand as hard as she can to ease the pain, Simon on the other hand was worried about his wife.

"Hold on dear your almost there." The doctor announced.

_After a few hour _

Simon waited outside the ER, he was walking back and forth thinking about his wife and his newly born son/daughter.

The door opened a doctor stepped out of the room and called Simon to see his newly born baby.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. McCarthy...it's a boy." All the doctors who operated Hay-Lin applauded on the success they' ve done.

"What's the baby's name?" A nurse asked.

Simon and Hay-Lin answered "Mikey McCarthy.

_After a few years..._

Mikey McCarthy was 4 years old and Simon knew he was ready for school.

_In a kindergarten shelter_

Simon introduced him to the teacher after a short conversation he was on his way to work, but then Mikey chased him and hugged him tight.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Simon asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY!" Mikey shrieked and cried to his father.

Simon felt sorry for leaving Mikey he confronted him.

"Mikey your growing up, and you need to learn, I'm gonna come back here and pick you up ok?" said Simon.

"Where are you going?" Mikey asked while sniffing and wiping his tears away.

Simon hated lying, but it was the only way...

"I'm going to 'school' just like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

Mikey understood him and gave him one final hug. After Mikey's tantrum issue Simon drove off to work.

_After school_...

Simon went to Mikey's school, he saw children running around the playground he went inside the school building only to find that Mikey is being scolded by the teacher.

"What is going on here?" Simon exclaimed.

"Your son, Mikey has destroyed school property!" The teacher answered.

"BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Mikey confessed.

"Wait, what did he destroyed?"

"The television."

Simon saw the television in a dishevelled form and chuckled.

"Mikey why did you destroyed it?"

"Because I wanted to know how all the people fit inside a little box"

"I guess there's been a little misunderstanding eh ma'am?"

The teacher laughed a bit because she knew she had the same experience when she was little.

_After another few years..._

Mikey was 6 years old and he was grade 1 at this level he had the greatest experience in life...

"All right class, we are gong to have a school program coming up this weekend and I'm going to call out names of students who will join the program ok?" The teacher explained.

"OK" the students replied.

"Ok, Jessica, Regina, Robert, J.R., Kyle and Mikey." The teacher called out.

Mikey was surprised when he heard his name he and the other students approached the teacher and sat down for the announcement.

"Ok class in this program we will have a small play entitled "The Sandman" and I want all of you to act out as any character you want ok?" The teacher announced.

"I pick the fairy!" Jessica answered.

"I pick the guard!" Robert followed.

Everyone picked their specific character, but only one character was left out and that was the sandman.

"Ok we only have one character left so Mikey you will play as Mr. Sandman ok?"

"Sandman? Why would I be a monster?" Mikey asked.

"Oh no, the sandman is not a monster he is also a fairy who carries a sandbag and spreads it to those people who are awake to go to sleep." The teacher explained.

" Oh so he's like a sleep maker huh?"

"Exactly." The teacher replied.

And so the students practiced all day for the school program and the benefit for all parents who are going to watch.

"Ok good practice kids especially you Mikey."

"Me?"

"Yes, you make a good sandman, and maybe someday you might be an actor in Hollywood."

_An actor in Hollywood? _This comment led Mikey to his true calling, but dreams would have to wait because Mikey knows his going to get serious about the program.

_The show..._

It was the moment of truth, the real deal, Mikey's heart was beating like a steam train's wheels turning.

"Ok students, this is our time to shine so go out there and make me proud!" The teacher happily cheered p the little actors and actress.

As the lights shine to the stage, and people's camera were ready to record and then the action starts, the first setting was a beautiful garden filled with elves, the fairy (played by Jessica) and her servant (played by Regina) were walking to the village as she look at everyone playing cheerfully, but when night falls the guard (Played by Robert) was not much of a sleeper so all he does is roam around the village with the fairy and her servant until the Sandman man came and scolded them for staying awake all night, the ghost of the village (played by J.R.) haunts everybody and encourages them to stay awake and have fun. The sandman never like the ways of the everyone when he accidentally puts everyone to sleep forever. The sandman's mentor (played by Kyle) never liked the ways of the sandman so when the sandman's power was taken from him the sandman need to find a way to wake everyone up before they sleep for an eternity. At the end of the play the sandman took water from the river and splashed it to all the sleeping people.

After a long night the awards came in and Mikey was nominated best in acting. The crowd applauded the children and the children bowed to the crowd.

At this time MIkey kept his talent in good shape at the age of 10 his father applied him in Hollywood, California to become an actor and so his acting career began at such a young age Mikey's performance amazed all the teens in America, at the age of 11 Mikey began to played a left-handed guitar he thought himself and his parents considered him a gifted child, but all of the paparazzi and fans annoyed Mikey even all talk shows made him almost lose his voice, so by the age of 12 Mikey signed a contract that he will never act for another three years, the fans cried as Mikey left the state, but Mikey gave one final word

"I'll miss you Hollywood, I promise I will come back..." Mikey said to himself as he entered the private plane and flew to his home country Peachtree city, GA, but before he arrive at the state he changed his name to Preston McArthur, and he disguised himself with a black hat, eyeglasses and polo shirt. Mikey had achieved his dream, but it seems that his dream wasn't ready for a child actor...


End file.
